unexpected love
by ice element
Summary: elsa meets a mysterious girl in the forest and takes arendelle to help. then discover that it is not an ordinary person but a fairy, the two develop a friendship, but things get complicated when their friendship turns into something more. femlash ( elsa x periwinkle)
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected love**

They had spent two yeors after the coronation of elsa and now everything was going great, the people of arendelle powers had accepted gladly elsa and now she and her sister were recovering the time lost during isolation.

But now elsa passed by another problem, should marry a prince to keep the kingdom, even though he had insisted that she could keep one had to choose one among the many suitors presented to him, in short a whole nightmare

It just was not attracted by any of them, if he had to marry had wanted to do for love, not obligation, wanted to find her true love as well as her sister Anna had done.

Elsa That day was making preparations for her sister's birthday, which would in a few days, when I suddenly came along with olaf anna

elsa hello, how are you going with the preparations, anna wonder

well so far

It is nice of you to do that for me, but you look so tired, why not get some rest

I can, I have many things to do, right now I have to fill these roles

quiet I'll do

safe

yeah, you just tell me to do

well, you just have to put stamps on letters and sign

okay, now go and take a break, take a walk, do not know

it's okay

Elsa went to his room and started to read a book, I suddenly saw through the window and watch the snow falling as covered the ground of a beautiful white, maybe for others it is not, but for elsa was a perfect day so he set out to take a little walk

A nice day is not it, elsa heard someone say behind her

Not you again, said elsa seeing who it was, all along one Jack frost he had been pestering, did not cost anything elsa freeze it, the problem was that it also had ice powers so it would not affect him too , clear that the powers of elsa exceeded a million times to boy

That's what you want now, I wonder

What I always love you

I told you that no matter how many times you say it, you're not my type

I will not give, that said, Jack jump out the window and went

Elsa quiet respite. It was the stable for his horse and prepared to go into the woods for a little ride

Elsa felt relaxed while walking, liked to feel the wind, the sound of birds and the snow falling in her hair

Elsa area unemployment in his horse and sat a moment to observe, was a pefect place frozen water looked beautiful, like a huge mirror silver elsa so he had something, was soon playing with his powers and snow caia making fun swirls and blizzards

I have not amused me so, said elsa and kept going, suddenly spotted something in the distance that seemed to be a person! Elsa ordered his horse to run to that place and so he did.

Elsa slowly approached the person, I was relieved to see that even breathing, had somehow fallen into the river and the current had dragged. Soon elsa is strange to see that he had a pair of wings on his back, but as elsa wondered

I moved closer and realized it was a girl, she was beautiful, had white hair and a lovely face, but he still gave curious wings on her back, even so elsa thought they were beautiful and he would not let here alone so I take her in his arms and amount your horse back to the castle

Upon arriving I take her to her room and lay down on his bed, suddenly came anna

Oh elsa back so soon

So yeah, finished what I said

If wait who is she, anna asked pointing at the girl in bed elsa

I do not know, I found it almost drowned the river orilladle so I brought her here, but something looks strange to me that, elsa said pointing to the girl wings

Wait, those are wings

Yeah, I'm not sure if this is a human being

what

Well when we wake up to and say now so let's let it rest

Elsa and Anna left the room, leaving the mysterious being single

It had been several hours and elsa wondered how would the girl, so I was heading to his room.

While the magical being right there woke to find himself in a strange place, she was scared and confused, as it was asked to get there

Still looking puzzled place, when suddenly he heard a sweet voice

I'm glad you're awake, said elsa

The white-haired girl turned her gaze to the Snow Queen, did not know if estab dreaming but it had to be in front as more beautiful than ever existed.

**Warning: This is a femlash yuri or whatever you call it. To clarify this is not jelsa is elswinkle (elsa x periwinkle), here Jack is the villain, reason, hate jelsa (but I respect his followers which I think is a very good match) and also Jack frost is the only member of the big four that I do not like. If you do not like this pairing do not have to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

The fairy looked scared Elsa did not know what was happening so I stepped back and looked at the snow queen.

Quiet, elsa said, will not hurt you. The fairy was scared so he stepped back a little more

Hey, do not be scared, let me help, elsa came and on impulse the other girl did too. More quiet, wonder elsa, but got no answer, it is okay if you can not talk, will not push you. Elsa went through the door when a voice stopped

Wait, no, do not go

Oh if you can talk, you are offered something

Hey, do not know what happened or where I am or how I got here, but I'd appreciate if you could tell me what

Gladly, but first, I'm elsa

Oh, this ... periwinkle

Cute name, but you're not from here

what

I mean you're not human, is so

I do not think I'm a fairy

a fairy

Yes, but not because I'm almost your size, we are usually tiny compared to yours

Good insurance is a good explanation

I hope, the last thing I remember was that was flying and a white light, then cai a lake and that's it

You do not remember anything else

No and would like

Well look recovered, that you do not, you can go now

I would if I could, I can not fly if my wings are wet, I can not go further in this size

Do not worry, I'll help you find your way home

Seriously, thanks a periwinkle rodeo drive in a big hug elsa, elsa was surprised at such a gesture, but not annoying you. Oh sorry, did not mean zero that excites me.

Do not worry, good stay here I'll go to see how I can help

all right

Well see you later, elsa left the room, leaving only the fairy, who was watching with amazement the girl's room

Elsa was walking down the halls, now thinking of how to help the strange visitor, then remembered the hug, she did not feel comfortable when someone held her, only allowed that to anna, but the hug periwinkle gave her made her feel special, did not even feel it when anna hugged. I was thinking about all that, when ana was crossed on the way

Elsa !, anna scream

Anna! Do not scare me so

Anna giggled, I'm sorry that you thought

Ah me, this ... woke

Eh?

The girl I met in the forest

Oh and how this

For now, however, as well that of the wings, it turns out she is a fairy

A fairy !?

Shhhhh, low voice, if he said it was called periwinkle and was lost while flying and need to go home

do you live

Do not know, do not ask, well you can not return for their wet wings and size

I see good

That is not, apparently fairies are tiny and somehow it grew to the point of being the size of a human. Hey I have an idea, you can ask kristoff take you where trolls and ask how to solve the problem

Good idea, I'll go to see him. Anna talked about it with kristoff and departed with sven to see the trolls, they said goodbye to elsa leaving her alone with olaf

Elsa entered the castle, went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, the whole thing had given him hungry, then I wondered if the fairy also had little hungry, so I take another block and went up to his room

Hello, elsa said leaning on the door

Ah !, periwinkle gave a cry of fright

Elsa could not help but let out a small laugh, sorry I scared you, I brought you something to eat if you were hungry, elsa offered him the apple.

Thank ... thank you, periwinkle took the apple and began to eat

and ... as are your wings, elsa wonder

oh well, they are already dry

then you can fly

yes, but I must save pixie dust if I want

¿Pixie dust? Puzzled wonder elsa

Yes, it is what allows us to fairies fly

It seems I have much to learn from your home

So it seems, the fairies are very different from what some people believe

Give me an example

Umm, I know, we do not fulfill wishes as believe, we bring the seasons to the world, we help the animals and other things like that

I see ... and all are women

There is also fairy men

And your parents

I have no parents

Oh, sorry

That, no, not what you think, is that no fairy has papa or mama like humans, really when a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born, then comes the tree of dust where the queen of all the fairies receives and then give us a name and we reveal our talent

¿Talent? as well

For it is in what we are good, such as when I was born I got to be a winter fairy, different fairy talents as water, light, garden or craft like my sister

Have a sister

Yes

But if you say that spring from the first laugh of a baby as possible

Well, apparently laughter was divided in two and that were born the two, but at first neither knew existed until tinker bell decided to cross the border of winter and was well as we knew each other although there were a number of complications at the beginning but we do not give to get fairies winter and the warm seasons could live without being separated from each other

They were at war

No what happens is that if a winter fairy wings across the border will break and the same thing happens if a fairy warm season also crosses

And fairies do YOUR winter

Well, we are fairies winter, winter bring to the world, look at this, periwinkle saw a glass of water and touch this turned to ice, then launched a flurry of snow to the ground

Elsa could not see what I thought, was seeing a being with the same powers of it, like ... you do that, I wonder elsa

For it is my talent

I just ... elsa cast a blue glow to the sky and made it snow in your room

Wow, you have power, wonder wonder periwinkle

Yes, I'll tell you my story as well as tell me yours.

**second chapter, I need more ideas, so it take to update, if God wants hiccelsa will update tomorrow**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa began telling periwinkle as had been his life during these years, had never told anyone the story of his life, but the personality and tender look will inspire confidence fairy. So he wasted no time and began to narrate:

Well all, when I was born my parents realized that I was different, the cold did not bother me, however I felt comfortable in an environment like this, the more increased my powers was growing. Then after a while was born anna, my younger sister and since that day I promised to always take care of her, the years passed and she and I became more and more united, we played with my powers and that she loved him and I was happy to do that you feel happy, until one day while playing inadvertently hurt my powers, I felt terribly guilty so our parents took anna where some trolls that healed immediately but erased memories of my magic and caution our parents we were separated and I was most of my life isolated in my room in fear of hurting those he loved, it was very painful for me to listen to anna knocking and always call me to play, saying he needed and I missed a lot, but I had to restrain myself after a while mom and Dad went on a trip, but never returned because unfortunately the boat in which they were shipwrecked and died in that accident, while elsa had this a few tears out of his eyes, periwinkle realized this so I put a hand on his shoulder and said elsa elsa, are you okay?

What ... oh yeah sorry, I just remember my parents makes me a little sad but follow, well, where I stay, oh yeah, elsa the conto a periwinkle about his coronation, his ice castle and all that had happened to the end, the fairy frost had been impressed by what elsa had told him after a while they were silent until they heard a particular giggle approach and enter the room

Hola¡, I'm olaf and I love hugs, snowman said entering the room and seeing the escort elsa

Uh ... hello, responded periwinkle, eh, who is elsa

Elsa replied laughing, he is olaf, is the doll that my sister and I were building girls always seems that somehow gave life to my powers

And you who you are, I wonder snowman

Oh I'm periwinkle, I'm a fairy, nice to meet olaf

Wow really a fairy, said olaf surprised

If I am a winter fairy, but my specialty is the frost look, periwinkle made a ball with his magic and gave it to olaf

Wow you also have powers like elsa, well I gotta go anna, kristoff and sven and returned

No sooner said elsa

Yes, goodbye, see you later, after saying this, the snow man left the room and elsa went to receive others

Elsa and periwinkle elsa wonder so were alone again in the room without knowing what to do:

Hey you like to meet my sister and her boyfriend

That, oh know, what happens is not that I am a little shy

Come and see that you would please, get out of here

Okay, the two girls left the room and headed to the hall of the castle, where they were anna and kristoff, olaf had gone to the barn to play with sven.

Anna, Kristoff, want to introduce periwinkle, the fairy

Periwinkle appeared behind elsa, it was easy as it was more or less a little lower than anna

The couple was shocked to see the magic aparacer be, then anna came over and said, wow you really are a fairy, elsa was not kidding, as you say your name

Periwinkle, but my friends tell me peri, somehow ended up here and finish this size, but not for your sister who knows what would have become of my

Oh, it's nothing, I like to help, I answer elsa

and ... you can fly, I ask anna

of course look at this, periwinkle rose and began to take small turns in the room

wow if that is good, said kristoff

thank you and it is not the only thing I can do, take a periwinkle flowers that were in one of the pots of the hall and covered it with a layer of frost

wait, you also have ice powers, something puzzled wonder anna

periwinkle river by anna expression and said something so'm a fairy winter but my talent is unlike frost elsa controlling snow and ice, their powers are more impressive than mine

not let yourself down, you're good at what you do each have a special gift, this elsa said putting his hand on the shoulder of periwinkle

Thanks again they were looking at each other not knowing what to say, I knew what was happening anna so she told her sister elsa looks good to finally find someone who shares your interests misamos

In saying this the two girls looked and turned red, then everyone started laughing occurred comment by anna


End file.
